Spike and Nadia chronicles, Chapter 4, part 1
by spikesangel
Summary: Nadia and Spike visit L.A. and meet up with Angel...with deadly results


Disclaimer, etc. at end of story

The Spike and Nadia Chronicles

By:

Spike's Angel

****

"Touched by an Angel"

Part 1

Part 1

****

Nadia stared out the car window, watching other cars pass and looking at the buildings of Los Angeles with a look of awe in her eyes. "Spike, my love, isn't it a miracle how man could build something so tall?" she asked, turning to the blonde Billy Idol look-alike that sat nest to her in the driver's seat. Spike grinned, a look of amusement on his face. "Yep. Sure is luv." Nadia stuck her tongue at him and turned back to the window. Spike shook his head at her, still smiling, and turned his attention back on driving and the Sex Pistols song that blared from the radio. Suddenly, the car jolted, jerking Nadia's head into the window. 

"Ow!" she cried, and rubbed her head. Spike glanced at her, his hands tightly holding the steering wheel of the DeSoto as he looked for a safe spot to pull over. "You all right luv?" Nadia glared at him. "What happened?" "Don't know, luv, but I think I'd better pull over to check," Spike said as he pulled into the emergency lane and turned off the car. "Stay here, sweets." Nadia watched as Spike got out of the car and opened the hood. Steam from the car's transmission billowed into the night sky. Spike slammed the hood down with a "Damn!" and went to Nadia's window. "The transmissions shot, Nadia. We'll have to call a tow truck." Nadia made a face. "Where's there a phone around here?" Spike shrugged. "We'll have to look for one, luv." Nadia sighed and got out of the car. "Lock the door, Nadia," Spike said. Nadia did and looked around. "Well? Where do we go?" Spike surveyed their surroundings, then smiled as he watched a black limousine pull up to the door of an old fish cannery across the highway. Nadia followed his gaze to a well-dressed man getting out of the limo with a briefcase. The man glanced around before he silently went into the cannery. Spike tuned to Nadia and held out his hand. "Would you like some dinner, my dark angel?" Nadia smiled and took his hand. "Sure, lover."

Part 2 

Spike smiled and patted his stomach as he sat on a crate, watching Nadia count the money in the briefcase she had taken from their dinner. Sighing, he looked around at the mess they had made. Seven dead bodies littered the room, including that of the man they had seen getting out of the limo. It was a stroke of luck that the man had been carrying money. The cannery they had followed him into was the hideout of a drug lord's minions, and the man had owed them the thousands of dollars he had in the briefcase. Spike's new powers had come in handy that night, he and Nadia used telekinesis to frighten the men before they had killed them. They had made the men's guns fly in the air and chase the screaming men. Nadia made the doors lock themselves, and the two vampires began their killing spree. Spike smiled as he remembered the pathetic pleas for help all the men had cried out. Nadia interrupted his thoughts as she closed the briefcase and stood up. "We have six thousand dollars here, my love!" she cried excitedly. "Can you believe it? And look, a necklace!" Spike gasped as he stood up and rushed over to her. "Damn, Nadia, we're rich!" he exclaimed. He took the necklace in his hand, a circle surrounded by rubies on a gold chain. "It's nice, luv." Sirens in the distance made both vampires jump in surprise. "We'd better leave," Nadia whispered. Spike nodded and the two ran out the door and back to the DeSoto. They entered the car just as police surrounded the cannery. 

Nadia sighed in relief. "Well, now we have money to fix the car, Spike." She fished something red and shiny out of her pocket and held it out to Spike. "A cell phone?" he questioned, confused. Nadia smiled. "To call a tow truck, lover." Spike grinned sheepishly. "Oh yeah. I forgot." He took the phone and dialed the operator. "Yeah, can you tell me the number for a tow truck..."

Part 3

"This is crazy!" Cordelia Chase cried as she threw down the pile of bills she was looking through in disgust. "How can we possibly owe so much?" Angel picked up the bills and sorted through them. "This is a business, Cordelia. We do spend money, you know." Cordelia shot him an annoyed glance and threw herself into a chair. "Angel, if you would only _ask_ for money..." Angel sighed and looked at her as he poured coffee into a mug. "What am I supposed to say? 'Well, I killed the demon, that's...by the way, how much do we charge?" "Aarrgghh!" Cordelia yelled and turned to her computer. Angel shrugged, a tiny smile playing on his lips, and took a long drink of the black coffee. A tall, well-dressed man walked in the door. "Hello, all." Angel turned to look at the newcomer. "Hello, Wesley." Cordy mumbled a hello. Wesley looked at Angel, a questioning look on his face. Angel shrugged and started for the door that led into his office. 

A scream from Cordelia made Angel turn around quickly, spilling his coffee all over his black sweater. Wesley rushed to hold down Cordelia, who was on the floor, grabbing her head. "What is it, Cordy?" Angel whispered as she calmed down. "A vision?" Cordelia nodded and grabbed Angel's shoulder in pain. He picked her up in his arms and carried her to a chair. Wesley ran for some water. Cordelia glared at the ceiling, her mouth contorted into a snarl. "Doyle, if you can hear me, I _hate_ you!" she cried and breathed in deeply. Angel shook her slightly. "Cordy, the vision?" Cordelia frowned. "Oh yeah. It's a warehouse, by the sea, a black car with really tinted windows in the front. A girl with really long black hair was inside screaming, and a guy that looked a lot like Spike was with her. There were demons around too." Wesley gave Cordelia some water. She took it gratefully. Angel turned to Wesley. "Wes, we've got some searching to do." 

Part 4

Nadia snuggled up to Spike, trying to get warm. "Spike, couldn't you have picked a better place to sleep?" she asked, sighing as she glanced around the old warehouse. Spike, his eyes closed, pulled her closer. "There was too much light out to go get a hotel room, sweets," he answered sleepily. Nadia sighed again and pulled the trench coats that served as blankets more tightly around her. Closing her eyes, she tried to go back to sleep. She was just dozing off when a little voice in her head began calling to her. _"Danger. There's danger." _

She opened her eyes quickly and looked around her, sitting up in the darkness. Gently, she shoved Spike awake. "Spike, I sense danger!" she whispered. Spike opened his eyes groggily and propped himself up on his elbows. "What?" Nadia poked his side, still looking around. "There's danger, my love. Wake up!" Spike opened his eyes wide and looked about the room, searching for movement. Using his mind reading ability, he scanned the room. He felt something there, something he couldn't read the mind of. "I feel it, but I can't read it, Nadia," he whispered, and stood up. Nadia stood up too and scanned the room with her more powerful psychic abilities. "I sense the presence of more than one thing, Spike, and they aren't human. I can't read their minds, either." She pressed herself against Spike. "They mean us harm, my love, and I can't do anything unless I see them!" Spike nodded. "I sensed that too. What are we going to do luv?" Nadia smiled slowly. "We'll wait for them here." 

"No need to wait too long, my dear!" a voice cried out. Footsteps sounded in front of the two vampires, and a tall, black figure stepped out from behind a pile of broken machinery. "Lights, please!" he yelled, and all of a sudden, small flickers of light appeared all around the warehouse, turning into blazes of fire as the flickers touched the ends of torches. The figure stepped forward, followed by about twenty others. They were all demons. Nadia and Spike looked at their leader, who looked just like them all with a large, fat head resembling that of a moose, with two bull-like horns protruding from the sides. He had small green eyes and a large mouth, filled with rows of sharp, pointed teeth. He had greenish black skin all over his body. Nadia wrinkled her nose in disgust and moved into a fighting stance. Spike moved himself protectively in front of her. "What do you want?" he asked menacingly. The demon laughed. "I am Ghaleon, the leader of this tribe of Repape demons. I want my amulet back, if you please." Nadia fingered the necklace and glared at him. "I won it fair and square!" Ghaleon raised his head. "Give me the necklace, vampire, or die. You will die anyway, but the pain will last longer if you don't hand it over now!" Nadia laughed heartily, as did Spike, who was gearing himself up for a good fight. 

Ghaleon laughed as he motioned for his minions to come closer. Nadia grinned and raised her arms. "I call upon the fire of the undead!" Spike and Nadia smiled as a ring of fire encircled Ghaleon. The demon chuckled. "We are Repape demons, you fools. Magic- as well as psychic power- cannot be used upon us unless we are weakened." He stepped out of the fire. Spike pressed his lips together. "Well, I guess I'll have to kill you the old-fashioned way!" Nadia nodded, smiling nervously. Ghaleon laughed and motioned for his minions to stay back. "Really?" he smiled. He waved his hand toward Nadia. Spike watched in horror as his love started to scream in pain and begin to tear her hair. "You bastard!" Spike screamed, and lunged at Ghaleon, who stepped quickly out of the way.

"Too late for the party?" a voice behind them asked. Spike turned to see the person he hated most in the world standing behind them, a crossbow in hand. "Angel..." he whispered under his breath. Angel smiled calmly as he surveyed the demons. "Well, Spikey, fancy meeting you here." Spike growled in return. Angel grinned and walked up to him. "What's going on?" "Nothing we can't handle," Spike said fiercely, glaring at Angel. "We?" Angel asked, and looked over at Nadia, who lay unconscious. "Spike followed his gaze to where Nadia lay. "Nadia!" Spike yelled, and rushed over to her. Angel followed Spike and felt her pulse as Spike picked her up. "She's gone," he said quietly. Spike glared at him. "She's a vamp, you wanker!" Angel stared at Nadia, then at Spike. "What the hell did you do?" Spike jumped up and was about to hit Angel, but was interrupted by Ghaleon. "Enough of this nonsense! Kill them!" he cried to his minions. Spike and Angel rushed into the group of demons and began to fight. They killed seven before the demons had a chance to use any mental power. The others began chanting in a strange language as the two vampires attacked them, killing them all in minutes. Ghaleon screeched at the remaining two demons, and they followed him out the door. 

Angel stood and watched as Spike ran to Nadia and began to shake her. "Wake up, luv!" he cried, with no avail. Spike tried again, yelling harder. Angel shook his head and turned to leave. Spike noticed him leaving and quickly made a decision, as much as it hurt him to. "Angel!" Spike cried. "Help me!" Angel stopped without turning around. "Help you what? Revive a killer? Sorry, can't do that." He began to walk away. "Angel, please!" Spike yelled, tears coming out of his eyes. "I love her!" Angel stopped again, thinking of Buffy. "I thought you loved Drusilla, Spike?" "No! I thought I did, but...bloody hell, Angel, please help me!" Angel shook his head and walked faster. "Please Angel!", he heard Spike cry out. Angel stopped and listened carefully. "_Is Spike...crying?"_ He turned around to see Spike cradling Nadia in his arms, sobbing. He sighed and walked back to Spike. He leaned down and took the lifeless body of Nadia out of Spike's arms. "My car is parked outside, Spike. I'll take her in mine. You bring yours and follow me." 

Without a glance back, Angel carried Nadia to his car and laid her in the backseat. He got into the driver's side and turned on the car. As he backed out, he studied Nadia, taking in the necklace she wore, her long white limbs, beautiful dark hair, and slender figure. "She's a pretty one," he muttered, and pulled into the road. "I wonder where he found her..."

Part 5 

Wesley paced back and forth in the office, wringing his hands. Cordelia sat at her desk, a worried look on her face as she watched Wesley pace. "He should have been back by now, Cordy!" Wesley finally said. "I should have gone with him." Cordelia sighed and got up, walking towards the coffeepot. "Wes, get a grip will ya! Angel's a big boy, remember!" Wesley stopped pacing and glared at her, opening his mouth to respond, when the elevator started to run. "Thank God!" Wesley cried as he watched Angel's head appear. "Angel, we were worried...what the hell?" Wesley stepped back in surprise as Spike appeared, clutching the body of a girl in his arms. Angel stepped out of the elevator and held the door open for Spike. "Put her in there," Angel commanded, pointing to his bedroom.

Cordelia stared at Angel, her hand on her mouth. "Angel, you do know what you are doing, right. That's Spike, remember, you know, the bad vampire we love to hate!" Angel glanced at her, a warning look on his face, and turned to Wesley. "That girl in there, she's a vampire, and she needs help. I don't know what those demons did to her, but I need you to check her out." Wesley blinked hard. "Y...y...yes, um...I'll get my bag." Angel nodded and looked over at a shocked Cordelia. "Cordy, I need information on Repape demons and what they're capable of." She nodded and rushed to the computer. 

Angel pressed his lips together and went into his bedroom to see Spike sitting by the bed, a still unconscious Nadia lying underneath the covers. He paused at the doorway, staring at the beautiful girl that lay in his bed and wondered how it would feel to touch her the way he had touched Buffy. "_Buffy..._" he thought sadly, and tried to shake his thoughts away. Angel turned his attention to Spike, who was glaring up at him. "Don't ever; ever think of my Nadia like that again, Angel," Spike said angrily. Angel's jaw dropped. "What?" Spike stood up, fists clenched, just as Wesley stepped into the room clutching a large black bag. Spike sent one last glare at Angel and strode over to Wesley. "Help her!" Spike ordered, as Wesley opened the bag and pulled out a tiny flashlight. 

Angel watched as Wesley picked up Nadia's eyelids and shone the light into them. "Hmmm," Wesley murmured. He replaced the flashlight and pulled out a small, metal square that had a television screen looking thing on it. Spike growled. "What in the bloody hell is that?" Wesley turned it on and rubbed it across Nadia's forehead. "It will show me her brain patterns, Spike," he replied. Spike stared down at the jagged lines shooting across the screen. "So what's wrong with her?" Wesley removed the screen and pursed his lips. "She has suffered an abnormal amount of shock to her brain. I'll need to figure out exactly what happened to her if I am to help her. Such shock on an undead organ could mean..." Spike grabbed Wesley's shirtfront. "I don't care what you do as long as you help her!" Angel pulled Spike away, none too gently. "Shut up, Spike!" Angel commanded. "I could still kick you and her out of here!" Spike quieted down and went to hold his love's hand as Cordelia stepped into the room, a paper in hand.

"Hey, Angel? Here's all I found on Repape demons. It's not much," Cordelia said. Angel took the paper Cordelia handed out to him and began to study it, then sighed. "What is it, Angel?" Wesley asked. Angel handed Wesley the paper and leaned his head against the wall. "Well?" Spike asked. Angel turned to Spike. "The demons are getting ready to resurrect their leader; a female Repape demon called Amareth. They need a sacrifice of six virgin women...and that necklace your girlfriend is wearing." "So how does all this bloody crap help Nadia?" Spike growled. Angel rolled his eyes. "The head priest of the demon tribe, that Ghaleon, was given incomprehensible psychic powers. It was that power that hurt your girl." "How do we help her, dammit!" Spike cried. Wesley removed his glasses and rubbed them with a cloth. "I need to use an incantation along with that necklace and a drop of human blood to reverse the magical damage. The incantation is already here." Spike stood up. "Well, get on with it, ya wanker!" 

Angel smiled and stood in front of Spike. "First, you tell me how you knew what I was thinking." Spike growled and explained who Nadia was and how he got his powers. Wesley's jaw dropped at the story of Lillith and Satan, and stayed open during the rest of Spike's story. Angel stood quietly, staring at the ground. When Spike finished, he glared at Wesley and Angel. "There, can we get on with helping Nadia?" Cordelia walked over to the bed and looked down at Nadia. "Boy howdy, I never thought I would ever see this!" Spike pursed his lips impatiently. "Hello! Fix my dark angel and we'll be outta here!" Angel frowned. "We will help...if you and her help us stop the resurrection of Amareth." Spike spat on the ground and crossed his arms. "Fine. We'll help you."


End file.
